Broken
by booklovur217
Summary: Artemis loved the life she grew up in, her pack loved her and she was well protected. What happens when a certain chosen one meets the young cub and decides she needs rescuing, and what will Fenrir have to say about this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and ideas belong to their respective authors.

Background: takes place after the first wizarding war (Artemis is Harry's age) Fenrir was never a death eater; his pack and himself are hidden in an unknown forest. Werewolves age much slower than human after reaching the age of maturity (17). Fenrir in actuality is about 35 but looks 20. It was his father who bit Remus. He is also a wizard and one of the few to attend Hogwarts in the pack although many are magical; teachers teach the children with magic and others the basic knowledge. Picture of some are up on my profile. Leave any comments or thought in reviews please! Cheers!

Broken Chapter 1

Artemis knew she wasn't allowed to be out. The orphanage had strict rules of no one under the age of 10 leaving without an adult. She couldn't help that she needed to leave though, the others were so mean. They lived in an orphanage on the edge of London near a really big forest, though Arty, as she preferred to be called, didn't know its name. She had just turned five the previous week, and Matron had given her a book. You see Arty was a very special child; strange things seemed to happen around her. She was smart too, being at the level of an average second grader.

*rustling of leaves*

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Arty called wondering if one of the other children was playing a prank on her. "This is mean! Come Out!"

And out they did, 6 massive wolves left the forest surrounding her instantly. A fifth even larger wolf exited and came to stand in front of her. Backing into another wolf Arty began to cry. She had always like wolves but it was dark, the moon was really bright and full, and the biggest one was licking her?

"Hello Mr. Wolf, I can't play right now. I need to go home." As she turned her back on the wolf a growl rang out as she felt teeth clamp around her torso. Crying hysterically now Arty wiggled as the wolf licked the bite. Before long the pain was too much and into blackness she fell.

Time Skip

Waking up in a soft warm bed Arty was confused. Where was she? Surely this wasn't the orphanage as their beds were not nearly as large or comfy.

"Morning cub." A deep voice caused Arty to jump.

"Who are you?" With innocence only a child could have Arty crawled across the bed to large man.

"I'm Fenrir."

Fenrir starred at the little girl sitting in front of him. She was a small thing, with wispy blonde hair and startling green eyes. He had smelt her last night as he ran in his wolf form with the deltas. HE caught onto the smell and couldn't resist biting her as she turned away from him. She was his mate, and one day she would run his pack alongside him. Not that he had any feelings like that for her now. No he merely would be her caregiver, her protector. As wolves are extremely physical Fenrir could not help but pull the cub onto his lap.

"What's your name cub?"

Giggling Arty responded, "My name's Artemis but I like Arty. And Cub? Silly Fenrir I'm a girl not a bear!"

Humoured by the child in front of him Fenrir asked her simply, "What would you say if I told you that werewolves and magic and all of those things in your fairy tales exist?"

Arty starred back at the man already feeling completely at ease in his arms and replied in the words of the Matron, "Fairy tales are stories we should not waste our time on."

Fenrir starred at the girl in front of him seeing her questioning eyes. "Well little one some of those stories are true, I'm a werewolf and so is the rest of the pack including you after this." He emphasized by poking her quickly healed bite. "I bit you last night."

Arty tried to wrap her head around the idea as best an extremely intelligent 5 year old could. She remembered being bitten by a wolf, so if Fenrir said he bit her he must be the wolf, she didn't get why he bit her though. "Why me?"

Fenrir understood the girl was curious as to why he bit her. It's true that werewolves will bite anything that came in their paths, but him and the deltas had gone searching once Fenrir had caught the sent that could only belong to his mate. "Werewolves have a thing called mates, it's like a perfect match made just for them. They are whatever is needed for each other: a friend, a protector, and one day something more. Your scent led me to you because you're my mate."

Arty starred while trying to understand, so she was a werewolf and like those vampire and werewolf movies the older girls watched he would be whatever she needed. "So you're like my best friend? Like Quil and Claire in the movie!"

Fenrir chuckled vaguely remembering what she was talking about from the books some of the girls had read. "Yes Arty just like that."

"So you're gonna take care of me now right? I don't wanna go back to the orphanage the Matron is mean and all the other kids bully me when weird things happen to me!" Fenrir knew she meant magical occurrences, he could feel it through their bond.

"Yes cub you'll be staying with me and the pack, and don't worry no one will be making fun of you here. Everyone is very accepting. And the betas, deltas, and I would never let that happen."

Fenrir knew his statement was true. He was sure news of his mate would be known by every pack member by now. With six deltas there to witness it, it would be hard to keep it a secret. He knew the betas, deltas, would be itching to smell her, as was accustom. She was the alpha female, though held no real power with no proper mating and young age, they would want to familiarize themselves with her scent so as to be able to always protect her.

"One last question, what's a beta and a delta?"

"The pack is like a ranking do you know what that means?" at her nod he continued, "The alpha, me, is in charge. Then you have my Betas, Rick and Tom, my pack has two at the moment, although that isn't always like that. After them are the Deltas, "Zach, Noah, Daniel, Matt, John, and Greg. You met them last night sort of. A warning they will be pretty touchy, they need to familiarize your scent. Actually most of the pack will be touchy as your new and my mate. It will wear off eventually, but not entirely werewolves are extremely touchy people so get used to it." Arty smiled not minding in the slightest so Fenrir continued, "then everyone else falls into a category: sentinel, hunters and warriors. Then the elders and the shamans and healers, pup watchers and then the pups the pups. While you're a pup right now you fall into the grey zone along with the beta and delta's children. You're all higher as your roles will be eventually one of the three top ranks, or mate to, but you still need to listen as you're young and they're older than you."

Arty nodded understanding. Fenrir clapped his hands and smirked, "Well then let's meets the pack."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and ideas belong to their respective authors.

"Fine but be back before dark, you don't know these woods. And don't stray too far from everyone." Fenrir grumbled to Arty.  
She had met all of the betas, deltas, and their families. She had learnt that the roles of the highest three positions were often passed down throughout the family. Tom's son Alec was 17 and already training to be a beta one day, the same would Rick's son Nick although he was only 7. It continued though as both Matt and John were the sons of Zach and Greg respectively. The other two each had older mated daughters and one son each. Their sons, Rollin and Liam, were 15 and 10. While girls are allowed to hold these positions, it isn't usually done. As Maggie and Nick were closest to her age being only a little over two years older, they decided to take her under their wing.  
"C'mon Arty! We'll show you the pond!" Nick yelled already pulling Maggie along. They were mates, as they'd earlier told Arty. Not that she didn't realize it when they first met as Maggie noticeably looked to both her father and Nick for permission to step forward to meet Arty. Following along Arty saw both Rollin and Alec take the hind as Liam stepped up next to her.

"So how's pack life treating you so far?"

"Can't really say, I've only just gotten here. But I'm certainly going to like it better than the orphanage, all those kids were always mean to me!" Arty stated matter of factly while inspecting a close by tree. Just as she raised her hands to climb the biggest tree she could find she felt hand pull her from the trunk.

"Hey I was climbing that!" Arty complained to Rollin as he carried her to a much shorter sturdier tree.

"You're light hun, but you don't have the experience at navigating flimsy branches and it's too high. This one or no tree." Arty was about to complain until she remembered Fenrir's earlier statement of listening to those older than her in the pack. Sighing Arty simply walked to the pond and stuck her feet in the water next to Maggie.

"It's fine Alec and Rollin are no fun, especially Alec! He always used to keep me from doing the fun things!"

Arty laughed as she heard Alec call over from where he and Rollin were target practicing with daggers, "that's what brothers do cub, and don't think I still won't tell you what to do."

"No she just means she has me to that too now." Nick laughed as he took a poor shot at the target.

"See Arty that's all boys are good for, telling us what to do!" Maggie squealed as Alec playfully nudged her.

"And that's all!" Arty giggled as she finished Maggie's statement. Rollin got a smirk on his face as he eyed the little blonde girl.

"Well if that's what you think.." He grabbed her before she could run off and threw her into the pond. The boys laughed as she pulled herself out, only to stop as they realized she was already dry.

"Alec looked at the girl, "Well it has been a while since we've had a new witch. How old did you say you were Arty?"

"Five! And I do things like that all the time, why can no one else?"

"None of us can but there are those among the pack who can, but many of them end up leaving the pack once they finish school, if they even go to a wizarding school."

"I wanna go to learn magic!" At the groups disappointed face Arty continued, "But then I'm gonna come back here and I'll teach anyone who doesn't want to go to school!

Laughing the group eyed each other wondering what their alpha would say when the time came for her letter to arrive.

Time skip

"Happy birthday cub." Fenrir smiled as he woke up his now nine year old mate.

"Its today? That means I get it today right?!"

"Yes cub we'll go after breakfast."

The pair walked toward the cafeteria where the rest of the pack waited for them to begin breakfast. On their arrival a loud chorus of happy birthday broke out. The pack didn't have a lot of money, enough to get by but extra luxuries were limited. On a birthday a single present or two would be given by immediate family or close friends. Arty unwrapped her present from the Betas and Deltas to see a beautiful blue dress.

"Thank you I love it!" They smiled as different members came to wish her a happy birthday. Her three friends Amber, Chloe, and Mia had made her a beautiful bow!

"So how bout now Fen?" Many around them chuckled knowing that she had been waiting a while for this day.

"Don't rush me runt I'm eating."

"But you can eat later! It's the night before the full moon! We always have a huge meal! C'mon please!"

Sighing Fenrir nodded to his betas and deltas. The plan had been laid out for weeks on how bringing Arty to London for a wand would work. Obviously Fenrir could not go as people knew him as the alpha and would most likely recognize him causing unneeded panic. They had decided that both Rick and Tom, their mates, along with Alec, Liam, and Rollin would accompany her as such an average group would cause the least attention. While most children received wand on their 11th birthday, many already in the wizarding world received them early.

Time skip

"C'mon hurry up!"

"Relax cub you're going in the wrong direction." Arty huffed while Alec pulled her against him. Usually he pack was much more touchy than they were acting today, but they knew that most people acted with a distance between the, even family.

Arty wanted one of them to pick her up as her feet were killing in the strange shoes. Mia had had a pair from years ago that did the trick, as the wolves didn't wear shoes Arty barely remembered the feel of the stiff material. It was quicker to be barefoot and much preferable. Shuffling as the shoes pinched her feet Liam nudged her, "Once were done you can take them off, I've been to London a few times and I still can't stand them." The rest of the group nodded agreeing.

"Just stay close were almost there." Alec whispered as he pulled the girl away from other shoppers. The group had arrived in Diagon Alley without a second glance. It was a busy day as Hogwarts would start soon so no one paid the ordinary looing families any mind. Rick led the group into a small shop, the boys dispersing around to check for dangers.

"Well hello there my dear, as I only sense two magical cores in this room strong enough to wield a wand I assume the child is the one here for her wand." At Sara, Rick's mate's nod that she indeed did already have wand, Olivander continued, "Right then Miss step forward and extend your wand arm."

Raising her left hand as Sara and Fenrir had told her she would need to do, Arty stayed still as measuring tapes measured every inch of her body. Rollin laughed as it measured her nostrils before Olivander swatted it away.

"Yes, yes let's try this. Holly and dragon scale, 11 inches." As a lamp broke Olivander snatched it from her hands, replacing it with another. By the end of trying 7 wands Arty was frustrated.

"Well maybe you're not magical after all kid." Liam's comment was met with a glare from Arty and a cuff on the back of his head from Tom. "Only kidding."

Olivander continued as if he hadn't seen the interaction. "Ahh yes, I've got it now, Alder and Phoenix tail feather from a particularly interesting phoenix. The most violent I've ever seen to me as a threat quickly turned loving toward an injury I sustained, yes this phoenix was loyal and caring with extra emphasis on healing and non-verbal spells I'd say. Well give it a wave!" Waving the wands Arty laughed as flowers sprouted from the end. "Yes that's it that will be 3 galleons."**Pottermore explanation of wand at bottom****

Waving to the man Arty embraced the feel of her new wand strapped to her arm. Allowing herself to be pulled into an alley she touched Liam's hat just after Sara whispered quietly, "Portus."

Rushing Fenrir as soon as the group made their way back into camp, Arty allowed herself to be lifted to his hip as she explained there journey, "… and I tried almost a hundred wands before Olivander found mine! Alder and phoenix, with particular emphasis on haling and non-verbal. So can you teach me now! You promised!"

"Arty given me a few hours, go have fun with the other cubs. The full moon is tomorrow, I promise that the day after the full moon I'll teach you okay?"

At Arty's nod Fenrir walked off with the Betas to join the Deltas in meetings.

**Alder**

Alder is an unyielding wood, yet I have discovered that its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Whereas most wand woods seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, alder is unusual in that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type. When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards.

Phoenix

This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike.

Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalize, and their allegiance is usually hard won.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and ideas belong to their respective authors.

As the full moon fell upon the pack Arty smiled as the felt the shift begin in her bones. Fenrir had always said that a wolf who embraces their nature will gain the benefits. To Arty this meant the pack, the slower aging, and the not so painful transformation. She heard from Alec that one of the older girls was bitten really late and tried to refuse the transformation. Needless to say it seemed to age her a year and it was horrifyingly painful.  
*howls*  
Arty barked out a laugh as she watched the largest black wolf, she knew to be Fenrir, make his rounds through the wolves, checking on the newly four year olds who would have had their first transition tonight. Arty watched as the wolves dispersed running through the forest in play. She knew she had to stay there as Fenrir had not allowed her to leave yet. He always made sure to check her over before allowing her to run with him or the betas and deltas. Feeling his soft muzzle lick her face Arty looked up as he began to run quickly following and enjoying the freedom.  
Time Skip  
"Hey Arty toss us down some apples why don't yah!" Trevor a twelve year old were-wolf yelled from the ground under Arty's tree. Tossing her now full basket down to the sturdy hands of the boy below, Arty smiled as they target practiced off each other's heads with their knives. All of the children had decided to spend their afternoon after their writing lessons in the woods gathering fruit. It was common to see all of the children sticking together. The pack was only around 60+ wolves so the children tended to be close.  
Arty got a wicked smirk as she saw Fenrir approaching for their magic lesson. He grabbed the knife out of Jason's hand glaring at the group of children looking anywhere but at their alpha.

"You know better than to do something as stupid as this, I don't want to see anything like this ever again am I understood?"

"Yes alpha." Was chorused before Fenrir grabbed an apple and looked up the tree.  
"Alright Arty let's go I don't have all day, hurry." Smirk in place Arty giggled.  
"Well if you insist, catch me." With seconds warning arty stepped off the tallest branch of the ancient apple tree straight into Fenrir's tense arms. Noticing his glare the other children around them smirked and walked off knowing their alpha was about to give his mate a lecture.  
Blowing out a breath Fenrir repositioned the nearly eleven year old on his hip and glared, "Arty if I ever see you pull a stunt like that again you won't go back into those trees ever. And I'll have Rollin and Liam follow you around."  
Groaning Arty nodded knowing she didn't want the kill joys ruining her fun. Alec was deep into training now and when he wasn't he followed his mate Mia around. Because of Alec's separation from their little group Liam and Rollin had stepped up as protectors. "Let's just go practice."  
Gripping her wand Arty practiced shielding against Fenrir.  
As Fenrir watched Arty breeze through OWL level spells he smiled at her. She was excellent at defense and charms, and was excelling in transfiguration. She had read through his, Sara's, and 2 soon to be fifth year boys in the pack, who were currently attending Hogwarts, school books. Two cubs attending wizarding school was way above average, and Fenrir knew the day that Arty's letter arrived she'd be begging to go. Knowing Rubin and Mark were already at Hogwarts only slightly eased his mind. He wouldn't allow it, and nothing would change his mind.  
Time Skip  
"Fen that's not fair I got the letter it's my choice!" Arty was standing in the mess hall that was devoid of anyone other than Fenrir, Rick, Tom, and herself. "I want to go, and it will only help in the end!"  
"Explain what you mean cub." Tom stated trying to ease the piece between the two fuming wolves. He knew Fenrir was mad, but he'd never seen the little cub so determined.  
"If I train at Hogwarts then I can become a teacher here, that way barely any future wolves will ever have to leave, it's a win for everyone. Please Fen I'm begging I'll be safe."

Tom and Rick turned to their alpha as they saw the torn feelings on his face. "She'll be safe Fenrir, just give her the same rules that you did for the boys, give it a shot." Rick tried to bargain.

Fenrir knew his betas were right, but it was so exposed and he couldn't handle it if his little mate got hurt. "I'm laying down the rules here Arty: I want you out of trouble, you come home with the boys every full moon, and you don't tell anyone you're a wolf, blame it on family illness. Rubin and Mark at school go by their mother's last name Parn, you know her the healer, you'll use that and you'll go shopping and to the train with however many wolves I see necessary. Agreed?"  
"Yes! Thank you!" With her declaration the last name Parn was added to her letter and an owl was sent off to Hogwarts, Arty was going to school.  
Time Skip  
"Look lets split up, Matt and John will go with the boys for potions supplies we'll need and books. Rick, Alec, Tom, Rollin, and I will take Arty to get her robes we'll meet in the alley before Knockturn in under an hour understood?" Sara made the plan and the group broke off.  
Walking into Madam Malkin's Arty noticed a boy was already being fitted. "Hogwarts dear? Stand up on the platform I'll be there in a minute." Standing up next to a black haired boy Arty smiled as she saw the wolves disperse. Sara was picking out a pair of shoes as Arty had taken one of Sara's old pairs for the day. They were simply canvas material, but she didn't own any shoes as they normally went barefoot, and especially not leather shoes. Rick and Tom leaned against the door watching who came in and out. Alec and Rollin leaned on the wall near her keeping an eye on the boy beside her.  
"Hi I'm Arty, are you a first year!?" The boy seemed startled at Arty's over exuberance and Arty remembered that unlike pack members people tended to be distant upon first meeting.  
"I'm Harry, and yah I am." Arty nodded and smiled.

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" Arty had read enough old school books to know everything about Hogwarts.

Harry looked uncomfortable before he stated quietly, "I don't actually know what that means."

Arty brightened at a chance to share her knowledge, only to be cut off by Rollin's teasing remark, "And here comes a history lecture from the nerd."

"Shut it Rollin. Anyways Harry, there are four houses, Hufflepuff's house is known for its bravery, fairness, and kindness. Ravenclaw is known for a love of knowledge, Slytherin for cunningness and a desire to succeed, and lastly Gryffindor for the brave. I want to be in Ravenclaw, although I suppose Slytherin would be fun, oh and Gryffindor!"

Alec snorted before commenting, "Brave? Wasn't it only yesterday that you used me as a ladder to get away from a snake?"

"It was huge!"

As Harry gathered his robes he smiled, "I'll see you on the train then?" Harry asked hopeful at seeing a friendly face on the train.  
"Well of course! I am going to Hogwarts and we are friends now!" Rollin snorted at her pushiness but Harry simply smiled at the pretty girl. His first friend and wouldn't Dudley be jealous at how pretty she was!  
Arty smiled as he left before glaring at Alec, "don't laugh he didn't mind how I acted."  
"That's just because he was in shock of your weirdness." Rollin quipped.  
Rick smirked as the two bickered but starred after the black haired boy, he knew she'd make friends, but all of them would prefer if those friends were girls.  
"All done dear have a great day." The group met up in the alley and apparated back to the pack. All was settled.  
Ruby Parn had written to the headmaster to explain that her third 'child' would need the same leniencies as her sons and return to their 'house' every full moon. No one trusted the headmaster enough to tell him of the pack so the story was created. Mark, Rubin, and Artemis Parn would leave for Hogwarts in one month, and Arty couldn't be any more excited!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gripping Maggie in a tight hug the two clung to each other. Arty had made her way throughout the pack accepting words of good luck and loving goodbyes. After a month of constant practicing and studying Arty was more than prepared for Hogwarts. She was just finishing her goodbyes only Maggie and Fenrir left before she'd go with Tom, Alec, Rollin, Mark, Rubin and their parents.

Turning to Fenrir she gripped him tightly as he settled her on his hip. "Do well cub, and we'll see you soon enough. I'll miss you though." As the full moon had just passed Fenrir knew he wouldn't be seeing his little mate until the end of September.

Snuggling her face into his neck Arty whispered, "I'm scared Fen, I'm gonna miss everyone so much and what if I hate it?"

"You'll be fine cub, you'll see us soon, and if you hate it you can leave, but you're going to love it. Now you better get going or you'll be late." Placing her on the ground the group touched the portkey before appearing in an alley beside Kings Cross. Rollin took her hand as the group moved down the platform. Arty spotted Harry looking confused.

"Hiyah Harry! You lost?"

Relieved at the sight of a familiar face Harry relaxed, "I didn't know where the platform was."

Ruby intervened, "well then lad just follow us and off we go." The group made their way onto the platform.

Arty turned to Harry before stating, "If you go get a compartment I'll meet up with you in a few minutes?" Harry nodded and Arty turned towards the group. She hugged Ruby and Ross before giving them her trunk to load. Rick and Tom pulled her into hugs wishing her well. Alec squeezed her tight.

"This is strange, I won't be able to watch over you while you're there. Just be safe Arty." Rollin pulled her into a tight squeeze before repeating Alec's words. They waved as she joined Rubin and Mark by the entrance. The trio stepped onto the train as it began to move.

"Alright Arty we'll be down at the end of the train come find us if you need anything. We'll find you before the end. Be safe." The group dispersed as Arty quickly located Harry who was now joined by a red-headed buy. Arty couldn't help but stare, his locks reminding her of Maggie.

"I'm back!" The red-head looked up startled at her sudden appearance. "I'm Artemis Parn by the way, but you can call me Arty!" The red head smiled and introduced himself as Ron Weasley. Maggie smiled and conversed with the boys. She lighted up as Ron mentioned houses.

"..Gryffindor's obviously the best, and Slytherins are evil!" Ron spoke in his prejudice opinion.

"Hey that's not true!" Arty huffed at his assumptions. She knew Mark and Rubin were in Slytherin, and Fenrir had been in it too. "My brothers are in Slytherin and were not evil, nor are we pureblood." Ron flushed and stuttered out an apology as Arty walked off to find Mark and Rubin.

"Well mate, I'd say you really put your foot in your mouth."

Walking to the boys' compartment, Arty curled up on the bench as the boy began to get serious.

"Alright Arty so you know no to tell anyone what you are, but there's more to it than that. You're going to be much more advanced than the others so you need to make sure you let others complete the practical first, don't draw attention to yourself. Make friends, but don't get too close in the end you know you'll chose the pack over them and most will never understand. Any questions?" At Arty's head nod Mark pulled her closer and she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Fenrir.

Time Skip

"Parn, Artemis!" Arty saw many people's heads snap up recognizing her name from the boys.

_Hmm... Interesting, plenty of loyalty, an amazing mind! But there's a need to prove yourself and a certain fierceness in your heart... Better be Gryffindor!_

Arty smiled as she hopped down to the cheering table hugging Harry as she slid in next to him. Yes it would certainly be a good year in Gryffindor.

Time Skip

Sitting outside reading a book Arty yelped as she was picked up off the ground. Looking up Arty came face to face with Rubin. "You all ready cub? We need to leave from McGonagall's floo now." At Arty's nod Rubin placed her down and the three entered the office.

"Right well I'll be needing to get down to dinner have a peaceful moon." As she left they stepped into the floo. "The Green Tavern."

Stepping out the trio exited the tavern into an alley. Arty felt arms grip her waste and lift her as she smelt Fenrir's familiar scent. She clung to him as she inhaled his scent, reminding her of safety, love, and home. "We'll head back now; we've still got a while until the moon though plenty of time to hear how it is." Tom stated holding out the portkey.

The group made their separate ways, Fenrir carrying Arty to their hut followed by Tom. Inside Arty was greeted by a mass of smiling faces. She hugged each delta and beta, their mates before moving on to her friends. Settling in Fenrir's lap Arty began her tale. "So on the train I sat with Harry, who's actually Harry Potter, and a boy named Ron Weasley for a while before he started making comments about all Slytherins being evil. I told him he was wrong and then left to find the boys. I got into Gryffindor. I have three other roommates, I really like Hermione although she is a keener, and acts like I'm stupid although I know I know more than her. I'm doing well in class, but as I've been told a million times I'm not showing off or drawing attention to myself."

The occupants of the room smiled at Arty's elated face. Before Rollin pipe dup, "Well I for one am not sure about Potter's intentions; I think he's going to develop a crush on our girl here."

Everyone simply laughed knowing Arty would never look twice at Harry. "Alright everyone get to the mess hall we need to eat before the change.

The group dispersed and Arty couldn't even believe how much she had missed them all.

Time Skip

Sitting in charms Arty watched as everyone attempted the levitating harm. This had been one of the first ones she'd learnt, so she knew better than to utter the spell. "You know Arty if you need tutoring I could help you, you're always late to get the spells and you never answer any questions so I figure you must be confused." Hermione bragged to Arty while Arty just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Thank you for the consideration Hermione but I think I'll be alright." Flicking her wand Arty muttered the spell and watched her feather rise with ease.

The girl huffed before turning and bothering Ron again. After class Arty was walking with Ron and Harry when Hermione ran off at Ron's hurtful comment. Giving the boy a scathing look Arty followed the weeping girl.

Time skip

Sitting outside Hermione's stall door Arty was starting to get hungry while Hermione refused to come out. She froze though when a horrid stench invading her over sensitive nostrils. Back up against the wall Arty jumped as the troll broke through the door. Pulling a terrified Hermione under the sink Arty tried to figure out what to do. Pulling her wand out Arty fired stunner confusing the troll until Harry and Ron burst through the doors.

"Do something!" Hermione shouted as the troll, free from the constant stunners swung his club.

Ron quickly yelled, "Winguardium Leviosa!" Smashing the troll with its club. The many stunners and hit with the club caused the troll to fall flat unconscious.

As the four stood to investigate the troll the teachers stormed into the bathroom.

"It just had to be you four didn't it? What happened here?" McGonagall demanded.

"It was my fault Professor, I had gone looking for the troll having read about them and thought I would be able to take it on. If those three hadn't have found me I'd be dead."

McGonagall looked at the group, "Well five points from Gryffindor for foolishness, and five to each of you three for pure dumb luck. I will be writing to each of your families tonight." Arty's eyes went wide realizing that Fenrir would certainly have something to say about the incident when she went home for the moon tomorrow.

Time Skip

"… How could you be so stupid? I don't care if you rescued a friend, you know better than that. You would have been able to smell the troll with enough time to get out of that washroom, so why didn't you?" Fenrir paced in front of his mate yelling as his Betas attempted to calm him.

In a meek voice hoping to show Fenrir she was sorry Arty replied, "I didn't mean to Fen I was comforting Hermione and I didn't have time to get her out as well, I couldn't leave her!"

Fenrir pinched his nose as he glared down at his little mate. She kept her head down showing the alpha his dominance over her. "Cub I'm more than prepared to keep you home from tis school if I get letters like these again."

Arty nodded meekly knowing it was best not to argue. The group left and Arty understood the silent command to stay put. Curling up she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So I'm going to be skipping years 1 and 2 this chapter will start as Arty thinking about the years as a recap of how she fit into their adventures.**

Arty sat with her feet in the lake as she opened her third year letter. Thinking over her last two years Arty couldn't help but smile gratefully that she was still at school. She had never told Fenrir of her going down to help Harry rescue the stone. Hermione had stayed to help Ron while she had figured out the riddle. Thankfully for her Dumbledore had left her out of the points so Mark and Rubin still believed she was uninvolved. She knew they would have told Fenrir, and then she never would have been allowed back to Hogwarts. Thinking back to last year Arty wished she had a galleon for every time Fenrir debated pulling her out. Slytherin's monster terrified him, and he didn't even know she had been with Harry. She could still feel Tom Riddle's hands on her as he pointed Harry's wand at her throat. She had Dumbledore swear not to write her parents as they would only worry for nothing. He agreed saying he was doing it for Harry's benefit, that it was unwise to allow him to lose great friends. He was also interested in her peculiar ability to see ones thoughts without a spell. By the age of thirteen Arty was at the level of a mastered legilemens. Swishing her legs through the water her letter was ripped her grasp. Turning Arty saw her friends Chloe and Amber, their mates and friends. She knew this clique had been getting a bad rep in the pack for harassing others. Fenrir had said they simply needed to be put to work, but they tended to slack off so much no one wanted to give them important jobs. Arty knew sooner or later their attitude was bound to catch up with them.

"Give it back Henry that's not ours." Arty smiled as sweet quiet Chloe tried to reason with her mate.

"Shut it Chloe, go home if you're going to speak to me like that." She shot Arty a sad smile before apologizing to Henry and backing off. It was relationships like these that made people think mating was horrible. Most mated couple acted with equality, although one was always the dominant, the only time it truly showed was during a full moon when these roles took greater meaning. Arty knew she had to listen to Fenrir, as he was her alpha and the dominant mate, but he would never treat her like that.

"Well what have we got here, hope there's no problem fellas." Alec, Rollin, Liam, Nick, and Maggie strolled through the path.

Henry dropped Arty's letter before replying, "of course not, simply a friendly chat. Let's go." The group left as Alec snatched up Arty's letter.

"I guess we'll be making a trip to Diagon Alley soon." Arty smiled as the group discussed the upcoming year.

"Hey Arty they weren't really bugging you too much were they?" Arty smiled, Nick was extremely protective over her and Maggie, since in his words he was her first friend so he had protective dibs.

"Nah Nick we were just talking." Turning to Maggie the two began to discuss dress styles. Nick wrapped his arms around both girls while the rest of the boys watched on. They knew that they would do everything in their power to keep those girls safe.

Time Skip

"So now Sirius Black is after you?" Arty questioned as Harry gripped her hand tightly. She was sitting in a compartment where she could smell the werewolf stench rolling off the teacher, putting her in enough worry now being told her best Hogwarts friend has a mass murderer after him, Arty was freaked.

Suddenly the train began to slow. The windows went cold and the doors slammed open. "We can't be nearly there yet." Hermione whispered. But Arty was a step ahead, she remembered Fen talking of the guards of Azkaban. That had been one of the first spells she learnt, and her wolf patronus was strong. As they watched a cloaked figure drift forward Harry pulled her behind him, her wand falling in the process. She saw the dementor creeping on Harry, until a light shined from behind her.

"Sirius Black is not here." Arty heard the teacher demand before the dementors exited. Arty didn't wait she ran to the back compartment knowing the boys would be searching for her. Bursting in Arty felt hands grip her face clearly checking her over for any sign of damage.

"Alpha is going to go bloody mad when he hears about this." Mark stated as he pulled the shaking girl into his chest. Arty just nodded as he continued, "and I saw the new teacher on the train, a bloody werewolf, Alpha is going to be really mad." Arty nodded knowing Fenrir would not be okay with another werewolf being around his pack's 'cubs'.

Time Skip

"So explain to me again what's happening?" Fenrir clenched his teeth as his betas explained the news from Hogwarts and Wizarding London.

"Apparently Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Hogwarts has dementors guarding it, and the cherry Dumbledore hired a werewolf as the new DADA teacher." Tom tried to summarize as his Alpha simply got redder.

"If I so much as here that the wolf traitor has been speaking to my girl outside of lessons there will be major problems." The betas nodded knowing that having an older werewolf around Alpha-less cubs was asking for trouble.

Time Skip

"C'mon Harry I'm stuffed." Arty pulled Harry up to the common room only to be stopped as there was a huge backlog.

"What's going on? Has Neville forgotten the password again?" Ron questioned loudly.

The group watched as Dumbledore made his way towards the ripped portrait. "Eyes of the devil that one's got, nasty temper that Sirius Black." And chaos descended. Arty clung to Harry fearful that a man wanting him dead was so close.

The school found themselves in the great hall, Arty separated from her friends lying in a secluded corner with the boys. They whispered at a level only they could hear before being interrupted.

"I think it's time we speak." Remus Lupin stood above the trio reached his hand out to help Arty up, only to be knocked aside by two angry cubs.

Leading the group to his office Remus decided to break the ice. "I have a few questions. First being who's pack do you belong to as you two smell of born werewolves while she is clearly changed. Add to the fact that I can clearly tell you're not related…"

Rubin growled and snarled at the man, "Now I know that there is not a pack leader in the UK known to have light ties, so how am I to know that you three didn't aid Sirius Black?"

"Potter is Arty's friend; we would never allow harm to come to a friend of hers."

"Don't lie Lupin you and I both know that you would aid Black before us, your once best friend no?"

Lupin stared shocked at the girl before him, unnerved being around her he shrugged off her comment and leveled all three with a glare before sending them off. "Well I won't be in class tomorrow as it's the day before the full moon although those limitation don't seem to apply to you, just know that I'll be watching."

Time Skip

Sitting in defense Arty was not looking forward to knowing that it wouldn't be Lupin teaching. As Snape walked in Arty could only groan. "Turn your books to page 394."

"But professor were not set to start werewolves for weeks." Arty's head shot up as she glared at Snape knowing this was deliberate.

"I want two rolls of parchment on werewolves, with particular interest on recognizing a werewolf." Arty glared as she packed up her books and stormed off to find the boys. Finding Rubin sitting outside Arty huffed as she sank down next to him.

"Snape is making us do an essay on recognizing werewolves, what if someone figures it out?"

Pulling the troubled girl into his lap Rubin sighed, "no one will figure it out; none of them would ever think to look for one right under their own noses." Arty nodded taking his word for it.

Still, Arty couldn't help but notice Hermione's looks as she wrote her paper, or how she subtly moved farther away as they walked. She didn't know yet, but she was close. Arty could see that much.

Time Skip

"Arty stay behind please." Arty stiffened as she felt Lupin's hand grab her shoulder.

"What is it you want?"

"Now Arty that is no way to speak to authority. As your teacher and elder I demand respect!"

Arty sneered at the man before her. She remembered when she was younger having Alec tell her tales of those who rejected what they were, but never did she think it was possible to hate yourself as much as this man did. Arty had always had a knack for legilemency. She had always been good at reading people, but once in Hogwarts she realized that she could brush upon mind extremely easily. She saw what Lupin thought of himself, as she was disgusted with the traitor before her.

"I pity you." Lupin gave her a blank look as she continued. "You never got to experience the love a pack has for its members, the security we feel, the gifts of being a wolf. I love who I am."

"You say that now, but tell me does Harry know what you are?" Remus glared at the girl before him gripping her arm tightly to keep her from leaving. "What will he think of his friend who was a liar, who loves evil creatures?" He punctuated by gripping her arm tighter and pulling her closer. "There is still hope for you, a different side you can choose."

Arty wrenched her quickly bruising arm from the older wolf. Glaring she spoke, "I enjoy exactly who I am. If my Hogwarts friends don't accept it then I do not need them. Know this Lupin; I will never turn my back on my pack. I am not you, I am not a traitor."

Arty left the room knowing it would be difficult to explain the hand shaped bruise on her arm when she saw Fenrir in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Arty was sitting by the camp fire with Maggie squeezing beside her. "They don't want you to go back you know." Arty nodded knowing that would be the case, the second Arty saw the bruises the next morning she knew Fenrir would freak out when he saw them on the full moon.

"What's the verdict?"

"You'll be staying here; my mom will teach you what she can."

Rising Arty knew she had to plead her case to Fenrir, she adored Hogwarts and she wasn't willing to give up quite so easily. Walking towards the mess hall where Arty knew they would be she peeked her head in the doors. Breathing deeply she pushed through the numerous deltas and betas to stand in front of Fenrir. "If you're deciding my fate I believe I should have a chance to give my piece."

"Arty be reasonable a fully grown adult werewolf is paying much too much attention to you. I will not allow you to be around him."

"Then let's make a deal. There is one week left until Christmas, I want to go back for that week to say goodbye and gather my own things."

"I suppose that's fair, now—."

"That's not all, I want your word that if Lupin does not return next year that I will be allowed to continue my schooling." Everyone's head popped up at her words staring at their Alpha.

"And if he remains at the school?"

"Then I will not bother you with the topic of Hogwarts until the day he leaves."

Fenrir stared down at his mate and sighed; he knew her agreement was fair, nodding Arty smiled. Fenrir lifted her up so as to feel her safety.

"Then those are the terms. You will have one week to pack your things and say goodbye, and if the traitor leaves you will permitted back into the school." Arty smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around Fenrir knowing that she had won.

Time Skip

It was the last day before Yule break at Hogwarts and Arty was saying her final goodbyes. She had told everyone her mother was extremely sick and may not make it, so she didn't want to stay. The boys would stay to finish and write their NEWTs. Sitting by the fire with Harry next to her Arty sighed.

"I'm going to miss you Arty, I know your mum is sick, but can't you just visit her like you normally do? What about school?"

"No Harry I need to do this, but maybe I'll be back next year. I'm still here for you Harry, don't forget that."

Harry nodded while staring at his first friend. He would be crushed when she left, but he would hold hope that she would return next year.

Time Skip

Arty laughed at Nick as he missed the target again. They were in a competition and Maggie was certainly helping Arty by draping herself over Nick every time he went to throw the knife.

"You guys are such cheaters!"

"Can't help that were just better than you Nicky!" Arty teased before being tackled to the muddy ground. It was June now, and Arty had been away from Hogwarts for almost seven months. She kept in contact with Harry, but she knew it was hard for him as he wasn't the one who left. Arty gasped as a face full of mud was flung at her. As Maggie snorted Arty pulled her down in the mud laughing as the three covered each other.

"It's days like these that I question why I decided I needed a second child." The group looked up at Tom's words to see their Alpha and Betas smirking down at them. Fenrir reached down and pulled Arty up smirking at her mud covered face.

"Into a bath with you I'd say, little moon, you're entirely filthy." Arty smirked before wrapping her arms around Fenrir causing him to push her back into the mud. Fenrir glared from his now muddy stomach to the smirking girl below him. Pushing her into a deep pile of mud Fenrir chuckled as she spit it out now glaring at the situation.

"We came to tell you all that last night Remus Lupin resigned yesterday, as per our deal cub you'll be returning to Hogwarts next year." Arty jumped up at his smiling and wrapping her arms around Fenrir again.

"I'm going back!" Running to go write Harry a letter Arty just barely avoided Fenrir.

"Arty we need to speak more about this later-." She was long gone too excited at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts for the following year.

Time Skip

Arty walked around the camp looking for Fenrir. She had just gotten a letter from Harry and she really needed to discuss it with him. Running into their cabin Arty spotted him lying on his bed. Sneaking next to the bed Arty prepared to scare him when his hands shot out and pulled her to his chest. Squealing Arty was trapped under Fenrir and he playfully snapped his teeth at her.  
"What is so important cub that you felt the need to interrupt my sleep."?  
"I got a letter."  
"Well congrats cub what an achievement."  
Huffing Arty continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Harry and Ron invited me to go to the World Cup with them, can I go? Please!"  
"No." Fenrir didn't even bat an eye as he turned down his little mate's request. She wouldn't be going to such a public setting with only wizards to protect her.  
"Please Fen when am I ever going to get a chance like this again. Please Fen!" Arty begged desperate to go see the World Cup.  
Fenrir stared down at the girl under him and sighed wondering when he had gotten so soft.  
"You're turning me soft cub." Arty smiled knowing she had won. She kissed Fenrir's cheek before slipping out from under him to find Maggie.  
Time skip  
"Arty your letter's here." Arty ran towards Rollin ripping her letter open.  
"Why would I need dress robes?" Tara looked at the letter and sighed.  
"Alpha's not going to like that. When I was in school we had to bring dress robes because there was the Yule ball, I'd bet for some reason Dumbledore is bringing it back."  
"A ball? I'm so jealous you get to dress up pretty and dance!" Maggie squealed.  
"Yah right if a boy asked her Alpha would kill him." Alec reasoned.  
"Why do I need to be killing someone?" Fenrir grumbled as he walked up with the betas.

"Because I need to get a dress for school and there is probably going to be a ball." Arty replied still reading through her letter.

Fenrir pulled the letter from her hands scowl in place as he read it over. "Well then we best be getting to Haven Alley soon."

"Where? Why not Diagon Alley?"

"Because cub if you're going to be buying a dress I'm sure as hell going to be there to approve it." He stomped away with the boy planning the trip to the alley.

Time Skip

It was Arty's last day at the camp until she would be leaving for the burrow for the last week of summer. It was also the day that Arty was going shopping for school supplies. She had asked for Maggie and Tara to join to help in picking out a dress, but Fenrir was bringing the brigade. Accompanying the three girls would be Tom, the deltas Matt and John, Rollin, and Nick. Arty ran to the waiting group as they all placed their hands on a book. Landing in a field in Ireland Fenrir pulled Arty onto his back as they trekked towards the town. The magical community of Ireland was much larger and wouldn't even notice Fenrir among the crowds meaning he would be able to go unbothered.

"All right let's have Matt and John grab the books and potions supplies while the rest of us find a dress shop, that way we'll be out of here quicker." Fenrir planned as the group nodded. No one wanted to be there longer than necessary, Nick was already pulling at his shoes hating the restricting feeling.

The group walked towards a large clothing shop before heading towards the dress section. Immediately they began to pull out dresses. After each grabbing armfuls for Arty they headed towards the dressing room. Packing a room full they slipped in to help her change while the boys took a seat outside the room.

"Alright here's number one." Arty walked out in a simple knee length conservative black dress.

"That gets my vote." Rollin cheered as Arty walked out. Snorting Arty rolled her eyes before changing into one of Maggie's picks. This went on for a while before Arty picked up a dress she actually liked.

This one was a light pink long fitted dress with a slit clean up to her hip and a plunging neckline.

"No." Fenrir stated as he saw the amount of skin his mate was showing.

"But Fen I actually like this one."

"Not even a chance will you be wearing that without me around." The final decision was made and Arty huffed before changing into the final dress. This was a purple coloured dress that was longer in the back **(**** . ** dress link)Arty walked out of the room and Fenrir smiled at his beautiful little mate. It was in that moment that Fenrir realized that she had grown up from the five year old who called him Mr. Wolf. She was beautiful and he knew he wouldn't be okay with the way others would soon be looking at her.

"That's the one." Fenrir stated as everyone agreed. The group packed up before meeting with Matt and John and going home. Fenrir kept Arty next to him for the rest of the night, not quite ready to let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Be good cub; I'll see you in a few weeks on the moon." Fenrir held Arty tighter as she clung to him like a child. Leaving a week early meant another week she wouldn't spend with her family.

"I'm scared." And there it was Fenrir had been waiting for Arty to admit what had been bothering her for weeks. Ever since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter in July she'd been acting off.

Fenrir sat on a log and pulled Arty into his lap. "You're scared of being alone at school." Feeling Arty's nod in his neck he continued. "I know you want me to tell you to stay Arty, force you so that you can be mad and blame me down the road when you regret it, but I won't do that. If you want to stay you know you're allowed to come home at any point, but school is your decision." Arty just clung to Fenrir tighter knowing she was lucky to have him. He was right she'd regret not going.

"I've got to go now." Fenrir nodded and placed the girl on her feet. He kissed her head and stepped back as she disappeared with an old bracelet.

Time Skip

Arty smiled at Ron as he continued to rant about Krum as they sat in the tent after the match. It had been a brilliant day, and Arty was finally glad that she came.

"Out everyone go now!" Mr. Weasley stormed the tent pulling the eldest brothers with him and racing off. Arty let Harry pull her along even though she was probably faster and could see better.

Feeling Harry's hand slip from hers Arty struggled to find him again. Pulling Hermione with her the girls screamed for their lost friend. They saw what they both recognized as the dark mark before taking off in the direction knowing that trouble always found Harry. Grabbing their friend they screamed again as spells were shot at them.

"Stop that's my son!" Mr. Weasley ran over and Arty stared around her at the Aurors slowly lowering their wands. She held tight to Harry honestly fearful because for once she didn't have the pack to lean on. Leaning on Harry Arty knew Fenrir would be livid when he saw her on the next full moon.

Time Skip

"The Triwizard tournament will be taking place this year. Our brothers and sisters surrounding us will be joining in this tradition." Arty watched the Foreigners around her in awe; she had never met so many different people. And then there was the new Professor he was terrifying and Arty couldn't help the nagging feeling inside her that didn't quite trust the man; he seemed to know much more than he would reveal.

Harry casually slung his arms around the small blonde next to him. He watched as a few Durmstrang boys watched her and he wanted to show them that when Arty finally decided to give any guy a chance he would certainly be first in line.

Arty shrugged her shoulders to rid herself of Harry's arm. As a werewolf Arty was used to pack members tending to always be in contact with her, but she knew normal humans took physical contact to mean more and she wasn't quite impressed with Harry's possessive display. Arty would only ever have feelings for Fenrir, and she was starting to realize that Harry was developing them for her.

Time skip

Arty sat on a log an hour before the moon just watching the fire. She missed the way a fire could freely burn outside of a fireplace. Feeling arms wrap around her and pull her into a lap Arty snuggled closer to Fenrir as he spoke. "I'm not apologizing for saying something, but I am sorry for the harsh words that followed it." Arty nodded into his neck accepting is words.

Earlier that day Arty had been pulled into their hut where Fenrir had yelled about the quidditch world cup and about Hogwarts being filled with unknown students. He had called Arty a brainless little flirt too stupid to see what was right in front of her when she told him that she didn't see anyone looking at her. It was a lie, she saw the boys looking she just couldn't bring herself to care. That summer Arty had begun to develop more than just friendly feeling for Fenrir. She loved watching the way his body rippled with muscle when wrestling with the boys, or his shining eyes when he looked at her. She knew it was natural. She had officially become a woman a year ago, but she was only just beginning to realize what it meant.

"C'mon love, let's go into the woods." The two began to walk meeting up with many other members all following their Alpha to the change site. Fenrir left Arty with the deltas, Maggie and Nick as the betas and himself went around to make sure everyone was prepared. Fenrir sat with the children who would phase for the first time tonight and was calming their nerves. Arty not knowing why the sudden need hit her walked over to Fenrir and held a little boy in her lap as she whispered soothing worlds to him.

The pack stared at the young Alpha female and watched as she began to unknowingly fall into the role with perfect ease. Their Alpha smiled at his little mate as she effectively calmed the children.

Fenrir noticed the growing changes in his mate and had to hold back his desire. She was beautiful and he wanted her. Pulling Arty close Fenrir guided he back to their spot holding her close as the tremors shook through their bodies.

Time Skip

As the moon lowered Arty felt the shift in her bones. Fenrir pulled her closer to him as Arty stared up at the attractive man. Fenrir pressed a light kiss to her lips, before he could pull away Arty responded pulling her mate closer causing him growl as he flipped them pinning her under him. He kissed her until she stopped for breaths panting Arty smiled up at her mate.

"Well that was different." Fenrir laughed as his little mate before pulling her close and watching her drift off to sleep. He knew he would need to take things very slow with his little mate. She had absolutely no experience unlike him so everything would need to go at whatever pace she set. Fenrir couldn't help but grin remembering the feel of her lips in his. He loved her with his whole being and couldn't wait until she was his in every way.

Time Skip

The next morning as Arty tied up her rucksack she laughed as Fenrir lounged on his bed pouting in a way. He told Arty that now he was seeing her in a different light he didn't want her to leave even more so than usual.

"I'll be okay Fen, and I'll make sure to stay away from boys, not that you need to worry none of them could possibly hold a candle to you in my eyes."

Fenrir growled lightly before pulling Arty to lie on top of him. "And that's exactly how it'll stay love, your mine, little moon." Arty snuggled up to Fenrir enjoying her last moments with him knowing she needed to leave.

"I'll see you in a month Fen." Kissing her quickly Fenrir watched his mate disappear. He sighed knowing he needed to go tend to his pack. Walking outside Fenrir laughed as the little ones ran by him, he just wished Arty was there to watch their pack with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Arty sat next to Hermione as McGonagall stood in front of the Gryffindor house. "The Yule ball is a time honoured tradition, so everyone pair up today we will be learning the Waltz." Everyone quickly ran towards someone, Arty was grabbed by Neville. She smiled at the boy and giggle as he perfectly executed the steps.

"My gran makes me go to all of the pureblood balls; I learnt how to waltz when I was much younger." Arty smiled and allowed Neville to lead as she caught a glance of Harry. He was stiffly leading Hermione while watching her. Arty sighed knowing that she would need to find a way to let Harry down gently, he was a very nice boy, but he wasn't Fenrir.

As the house dispersed Arty saw Harry come up behind her. "Hey Arty will you walk with me for a moment?"

Arty sighed and followed Harry. "So I want to ask if you'd like to go to the Yule ball with me." And there it was the beginning of her dreaded conversation with Harry. Arty had discussed with Fenrir of finally telling Harry what she was, but he had told her to hold off. Not to tell anyone when there was so much publicity at Hogwarts now.

Struggling to find the words Arty sighed before looking at Harry dead on. "I would love to go to the ball with you harry, if you understand that we'll be going as nothing more than friends. I don't see you that way and honestly I'm seeing someone back home." Arty let her words hang as Harry's face fell.

"I suppose I'd rather go with you as friends than nothing at all, but I will prove one day that I'm meant for you Arty." Arty smiled knowing that would never happen, but glad Harry was willing to get over it.

Time Skip

The full moon happened to fall the night before the Yule ball. Which lead Arty to having a very awkward explanation of why she couldn't simple wait a few days to visit her ailing mother. The boys accepted her rambled explanation, Ron not caring and Harry just glad she'd still be his date to the Yule ball. It was back in her dorm that the trouble started.

"Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind Hermione, instead of just staring at me?" Arty tried to see into Hermione's thoughts, but clearly the girl knew occlumency or was just born with a strong shield. Arty could get past it, but it would hurt Hermione.

"I know what you are." Arty looked up from what she was doing and looked at Hermione."

"Well, I suppose they don't call you the smartest witch in our year for nothing."

"But I'm not am I, whenever you try a spell you get it first try, you seem to know everything even before the teachers explain it. I'm smart Arty I've realized when you leave each month, you're a werewolf aren't you?"

Arty stared at her friend as she attempted to give an answer, finally settling for a simple, "yes."

"You need to tell everyone, we know about Remus we wouldn't judge you-." Hermione began before Arty cut her off.

"It's not as simple as Lupin's situation, he's a lone wolf he can follow whichever rules he so pleases, I have to listen to my pack rules and my alpha told me not to tell."

"So don't listen. And is this why you won't act on your feelings for harry, because he would understand Arty—"

"Let me finish Hermione and then you can ask any questions you please. I will always listen to the rules of my pack, they are my family. As for Harry, I don't know which feelings you're talking about because I don't love Harry; he is a good friend, but nothing more."

Hermione stared at the girl in front of her, she knew there was a part of Arty's story that she was hiding, but Hermione knew that it would not be simply spoken. "I'm going to tell Harry."

"Wait until after the ball; let him go on believing he has a chance for a little longer." Hermione nodded and the two girls shared a solemn look, their friendship would never be the same, because wordlessly Arty had made it clear that no one came before the pack, not even her trio of Hogwarts friends.

Time Skip

Arty lay in Fenrir's arms after they had shifted back. She snuggled close to him seeking the warmth from the cold winter. "I'll only be gone for tonight, I'll floo home early tomorrow morning."

Fenrir sighed stroking his mate's hair, "I know love, it's just that the closer we get the harder it is to stay away from you."

"I love you Fen." Arty stated knowing in her heart that she loved him entirely.

"I love you too little moon." Fenrir held Arty close as she drifted off to sleep. He held her keeping himself awake so as not to lose these last few hours with her. Tonight she would be at a ball with someone else, but tomorrow she would be back in his arms. He would live for tomorrow.

Time skip

Arty walked into the great hall with an almost green Harry by her side. When the dance begun Arty understood why, he was horrible. Clearly not taking McGonagall's words seriously Harry hadn't practiced and was constantly stepping on her feet. Thankfully no one paid them too much attention as others made their way towards the dance floor. Harry quickly pulled Arty off and sat them next to an angry Ron. And they sat, for hours. By the time a fourth boy had come to ask Arty to dance she turned to Harry.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or what?"

"Are you going to see me in a different light?"

Arty grabbed the Durmstrang boy's hand and made her way on to the dance floor not bothering to give Harry an answer. Tomorrow she would be home.

Arty ended up dancing with the Durmstrang boy, Henrick, all night long. Making her way into the common her Arty was stopped by Harry sitting alone on the couch.

"Why are you so late Arty?"

"What are you my father, gosh Harry it's a ball you know a dance where people have fun."

Harry stalked towards Arty and grabbed her arms. He looked into her eyes before planting his lips on hers. It took arty less than a second to react, pushing Harry hard enough so that he fell she wiped her mouth glaring at the boy below her.

"I don't know what you think there is between us Harry, but I assure you we will never be anything more than friends, and unless you can grasp that I doubt we'll even be friends." Arty stomped up to her dorm and furiously packed a rucksack full of books. She made her way out of the common room deciding to leave that night.

Flooing home Arty used one of the many bangles on her wrist as a portkey. Once in the forest she quickly made her way towards their hut. Cracking the door open Arty saw Fenrir asleep. Curling up to his side Arty drifted off to sleep, finally relaxing in the arms of her mate.

Time Skip

Fenrir was slightly confused when he woke up, he was certain when he fell asleep Arty was not there, but here she was asleep and curled into him.

"Love, little moon, wake up." Arty jerked up staring at Fenrir for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing.

"I'm sorry you were right Harry didn't just see me as a friend, he kissed me last night, but I pushed him to the ground the second he touched me. But I'm sorry because Hermione knows what I am and she'll tell Harry. It's my entire fault!"

Fenrir stared at the red faced girl in front of him before pulling her tight to his chest, "relax love, Potter now knows not to touch and we knew they would figure it out eventually so what? It's not as if anything has come from this. Relax love nothing is wrong." Arty nodded and stayed curled into Fenrir content to let him soothe her.

Fenrir kissed Arty then, with her quickly responding. As he pulled away he smirked, "had to make sure that I was the last the thing on your lips." Arty smiled assured that things with Fenrir were going to be alright.

Time skip

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arty sighed while telling Harry again why she had hid being a werewolf.

"Because Harry, safety reason. It's dangerous if too many people know I'm a wolf. And I'm not allowed"

"But Remus was allowed to tell."

"Lupin is a lone wolf, I follow my pack." Arty got up at this point making her way to class, clearly insinuating the conversation was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

"Good luck Harry. You'll do great." Arty forced a smile as Harry hugged her and made his way o the third task. Arty had forgiven Harry for the Yule incident, but things were still tense. As Harry was herded away by a fretting Mrs. Weasley Arty slowly made her way towards the stands. And there she waited while each champion entered the maze. Arty watched as Fleur and Krum were taken out, and she waited until standing upon Harry and Cedric's appearance.

"No." Arty ran towards Harry upon realizing Cedric was dead. She gripped Harry as Amus Diggory ran to Cedric.

"He's back! Voldemort he's back!" Harry continued to scream as mad eye pulled Harry away. Arty ran to Dumbledore knowing something wasn't quite right.

"Professor! Professor! Mad eye's taken Harry!" Arty didn't know why the thought of Harry being with Moody terrified her, but she knew something wasn't right. Running behind the teachers Arty watched as Moody changes and held Harry as he shook with the shock of the night.

"Arty I-"

"Don't worry Harry I know." Arty knew he wanted her with him and for tonight she would be.

Time Skip

"Fen." Fenrir lifted Arty holding her close needing to feel her. Arty held on tightly as Fenrir whispered comforting words.

"I was worried." Arty nodded knowing nothing else needed to be said. Fenrir had feared for her life.

"I was never in true danger, they wanted Harry."

Arty was swarmed by her friends each hugging her and pulling her to them needing to feel her safety.

"Arty what happened?" Alec finally asked the question everyone had been waiting for.

"Voldemort's back, he killed Cedric Diggory and tried to kill Harry too. It's, it's scary." Arty whispered the last part.

Fenrir walked over pulling her into his arms. "Meeting in the mess hall now. Rick grab the deltas." Turning to Arty he knelt down. "Go. You're not part of this meeting."

"C'mon Arty." Nick pulled Arty, the group heading to the forest to unwind.

As they made their way towards the pond Rollin finally spoke. "This could get bad." They all nodded knowing things were set into motion already.

Time skip

"Arty let's go I'm starving!" Maggie yelled to Arty trying to get them to dinner. "Alpha is going to be furious we're almost a half hour late."

"Relax Maggie I'm coming down now-"

Loud cracking noises caused Arty to look up quickly. It only took moments before the smell of people became clear.

"Wizards. Maggie run." The girls took off running for the mess hall to warn the others. Never had someone been able to find their camp, it was simply unheard of. Bursting through the doors Arty ran to Fenrir.

"Fen there are wizards surrounding the camp I heard them apparate!"

Fenrir shot up looking to the betas, deltas, and warriors.

"Follow me we'll surround them. Everyone else is to stay put. Mark and Rubin I want you two to go enforce the barriers-."

Arty cut Fenrir off, "I'm going too, my wand work is strong and I can add runes." Fenrir wanted to argue but knew there was no time. He simply pulled Arty to him kissing her before leading the men to the forest.

Arty ran and began to shout spells making her way to the border to enforce the runes.

Running through the trees Arty stopped when she heard a familiar voice. "It must be warded. Remus you are sure it is here?"

"Yes Albus I can smell the variety in the pack."

"Then begin."

Arty watched as each member of the order shot spells at the border and she could see it slowly crumbling. As pieces began to dissolve Arty held up her wand prepared to defend, she felt Tara slide beside her as they prepared to hold off the entire order.

As Arty felt the barrier crumble she shot a shield charm protecting them from future spells.

"Artemis Parn?"

Arty saw the shock on Dumbledore's face as he recognized her.

"What is your business here?"

"We have simply come to speak with your pack of an opportunity. We mean no harm; we are here to help you."

"By destroying our barriers and bringing so many members?"

Remus regaining his composure realized by seeing Arty just who's pack they'd imposed on.

"Albus we must turn back, this pack it's led by-"

"It's led by me." Fenrir and the others surrounded the order members as Tom and himself pushed they're mates back.

Fenrir turned to Arty pushing her farther away as Mark and Rubin stepped closer.

"Fenrir Greyback, it certainly has been awhile. We have come for a meeting with you, a simple peaceful conversation."

"Then send your warriors home Dumbledore, I shall not invite an army of wizards into my camp."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed before his eyes softened and he agreed. He turned to the order and sighed.

"Thank you for jointing me but I shall only be needing Remus, Sirius, and Nymphadora to join me."

The order looked unsure but listened none the less disapparating.

Fenrir led the group back to the camp keeping Arty securely in front of him. Reaching the camp he knelt to speak to her.

"I want you to go into the Mess Hall and stay there, but I know you won't. You know these people better than I so you are permitted to join. But Arty, and listen clearly now, you must hold your tongue unless I ask of you to speak."

Arty nodded and Fenrir, herself and the betas led the order members to the schooling hut to speak.

The three betas (now including Alec) dispersed around the room and Arty and Fenrir stood at the front.

"A beautiful camp you have here Fenrir-"

"You are not here to exchange pleasantries, get on with it." Fenrir growled.

"We have come with a proposition for you. The order needs fighters, you have men. If you pledge service to us we will ensure that when we win werewolves will have equal rights."

Fenrir watched Dumbledore as Arty smirked. "You think I care of your ministry. My pack lives for itself."

"Ahh but you have some members who live outside as well, they form relationships with those outside. Harry Potter is with us, and young Artemis I'm sure by now is enthralled with him."

Fenrir growled as the betas chuckled. "Well Dumbledore as interesting as your theories in my mate are, I assure you she holds no romantic feelings for Potter."

Arty smiled as Fenrir pulled her closer loving the shocked looks on the humans faces.

"You're a pedophile." Sirius exclaimed.

Arty scowled at the man as Fenrir stated, "it's not as if I'm fucking her, I simply care for her, and as she grows older our relationship changes you idiot."

Sirius scowled while Remus laid a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"As for your request, for the moment at least we remain neutral I will not fight nor allow my pack to risk their lives in wizard affairs."

"There are wizards in your pack!" Tonks shouted.

"But they are wolves first." Dumbledore attempted to break into the Alphas mind only to find it as securely blocked as Artemis'. Clearly as mates they share talents when both are also wizards.

"See reason Fenrir, this partnership will only benefit the both of us in the is for the greater good after all."

"Leave now before I set my pack loose."

"Well I hope you change your mind, Artemis I will see you in school."

As the pack watched the wizards disappear Fenrir began to swear.

"They know where we are! We need to move. Pack everything and put it by the fire. We leave at dawn." Fenrir and the deltas took off planning to find a new location.

"Let's go everyone to your huts pack everything. Now." Tom ordered as everyone ran to follow orders.

Arty ran to Fenrir's hut and packed their things. She shrunk everything stripping the hut bare before lugging it outside.

"Arty when your finished go and help, shrink everything brought to the center we'll go and shrink furniture." Rubin yelled across the camp. Arty nodded shrinking all of the bags but leaving blankets out for the nights sleep.

They continued on with everyone methodically packing everything they own for hours before Fenrir and the deltas appeared.

"Everyone listen up. An hour before sunrise tomorrow I want everyone prepared to leave. We have found a forest in Belgium that is well stocked, far from any magical community, and easy to hide. We leave tomorrow." Fenrir walked over to Tom and Rick clearly explaining his findings. He then grabbed Arty and explained the situation.

"It's a good forest we'll be able to rebuild easily. I'll have Tara turn the mess hall into a portkey so that we can keep it. We'll need to rebuild cabins and tomorrow you'll be putting as many runes as possible around the perimeter."

"But Fen this is our home we'll have nothing!"

"Arty do you think this camp was simply created like this? Our pack made this camp and we can do it again. We'll be sleeping in small tents until we finish building, but do not doubt that we can make a home for you."

"I'm sorry fen I didn't mean it like that, I'm just scared." Pulling her into his arms Fenrir whispered soothing words to the girl.

"I'll make sure you're alright Arty, forever."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10  
"Arty your letter was at the cabin." Arty ran toward Alec grabbing her letter and eagerly reading it over.  
"Well I guess I'll have to take a break from building to go shopping." Arty laughed at Alec as she ran to tell Fenrir about her letter. It was now the end of July and the pack was steadily rebuilding. Most of the huts were complete, but many still needed to be built. As well there needed to be classrooms and washrooms. It was coming along slowly but surely with the entire pack doing nothing but rebuilding.  
"Fen my letter's here." Fenrir turned to Arty reading the letter she held out for him.  
"We'll go in a few weeks; the pack is too busy right now." Arty sighed but none the less tucked the letter into her pockets and went back to adding more runes around the perimeter.  
"So when are you going?" Maggie asked.  
"Fen said everyone is too busy to take me right now, so I guess I'll have to wait a few weeks."  
"Arty let's go! Just us, we'll be back before anyone even realizes."  
Arty looked at her friend before smirking. "Okay grab on to my letter."  
Time Skip  
"So do we have everything?" Arty nodded as the two girls made one final sweep of Diagon Alley.  
"Arty?" Arty looked up at Harry's distinct voice smiling slightly at the boy.  
"Arty! I heard that Dumbledore visited your pack, but that you guys weren't fighting. I know you want to fight, we all do. You need to leave your pack the order will protect you!"  
Maggie growled and Harry finally realized the red head.  
"Harry this is my best friend Maggie, and she's in my pack."  
Harry glared at the taller red head who was staring at him amused.

"Potter? I've heard about you, always dragging Arty into dangerous situations. Smarten up Potter, there are people who care about her and aren't willing to let her get hurt by your ridiculous hero complex."

Harry looked as if he wanted to retort but Arty cut him off with a hurried goodbye.  
"Look Harry I've got to get home, but I suppose ill be seeing you on the train."  
The two girls turned away disappearing before Harry could blink.  
As the girls reappeared outside their new camp their smiles fell as they saw just who was waiting for them.  
Time skip  
"How could you be so irresponsibly stupid!" Tom yelled at the two girls seated in front of him. "To go out unprotected when you know what is taking place in wizarding society. You risked your lives after you've been told countless times to listen to our rules and to never leave alone!"

"We weren't in danger, it was Diagon Alley! Nothing happened!" Maggie yelled back at her father.

"Maggie you're not to leave our hut unless I say so, now, let's go." Tom yanked Maggie up by the scruff of her shirt and dragged her straight back to their hut yelling the whole way. As the two walked away Arty finally risked a peek up at Fenrir before quickly lowering her head at his withering state.  
"I'm sorry." Arty waited for the yelling, the harsh words, but nothing came Fenrir simply shook his head and walked out of the hut. Arty stared after him not knowing what was going on.  
Hours later Arty still hasn't moved from her spot when Fenrir came in for the night. But instead of speaking Fenrir simply extinguished their lamp and fell asleep.  
Time skip  
It had been three days since Fenrir had spoken a word to Arty. She purposely left the cabin, came back late and slacked off. She just wanted him to speak to her even if it was just yelling.  
Sighing realizing that by this late Fenrir would usually already have come and gotten her Arty made her way in the cabin to see Fenrir reading a book. Deciding that enough was enough Arty crawled into Fenrir's lap and pulled away his book.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to go shopping and I knew it would take days before I'd be able to go. It was stupid and I'm sorry but I miss you Fen!" Arty was bawling by this point, terrified Fenrir would continue to ignore her.  
Fenrir looked down at his little mate with a look of pity. He knew that yelling at her or grounding the girl wouldn't actually make her sorry, but he knew that if he showed that he was truly hurt and angry she would realize her mistake. "Baby, I love you, you know that but I'm serious now that if you don't start listening you will face some serious consequences. And I'm saying this as your mate and your alpha. Enough acting as if you're invincible. Understood?"  
Arty nodded tears streaming down her face in happiness that Fenrir doesn't hate her. "I promise Fen, I'm sorry ill be more careful. Just please don't hate me anymore!"  
"Little moon, I could never hate you. I just needed you to see how sick of this I am. Understand?"  
Nodding her head Arty curled up in Fenrir's lap falling into her most peaceful sleep in a while.  
Time skip  
"Alright love, you're all packed its time to go."  
"Nmnnmn" Arty mumbled into Fenrir's neck as she lay on top of him.  
Chuckling Fenrir moved the girl beside him. "Every year I dread going back and something bad happens every year, and I have OWLs this year!"  
"You'll be fine love, now get a move on if you want to say goodbye before you have to leave." Arty sighed knowing Fenrir was right.  
Time skip  
"-so that's it? You didn't help them at all! All summer we've been wanting to join the order and you basically got the choice and you said no?!"  
"My alpha said no, so our pack will not join."  
"It's like bloody brainwashing! What is he your master? Must you always do as you're told? You sounds as if you're in love with him the way you speak." Harry spat furious that she wasn't seeing reason  
"It's not as if, Fenrir is my Alpha I live and breathe his word. I truly don't understand what we need to discuss right now, this is my life an you really have no say." Ron and hermione scoffed before leaving for prefect duty.  
"I'm trying to help you arty. You can have a better life, you can be free of Greyback. We could help you if you let me. Arty this is the safe-"  
"Don't speak of matters you don't understand, Harry I will never betray my pack."

Harry began to backtrack recognizing the stubborn tone in Arty's voice. "Look we're at school we don't need to discuss this now, why don't we just go to the compartment?" Arty sighed and nodded following Harry to the compartment.

Time Skip

"I hate her, no Maggie I'm not kidding she's a foul haggard toad. She hates creatures and anything that gos against her own opinion. Maggie its only Christmas and I already can't take anymore of her!"

"Well as interesting as stories of this hag are, id rather here what happened with Potter." Rollin stated for the group.

"I don't really know, he and the Weasleys left the night before holiday. Harry woke up screaming about a nightmare of a snake attacking . Hermione told me his dream was true and I suppose Mr. Weasley survived.

"That's strange Arty, how was he able to see that?" Nick asked confused.

"I don't think anyone truly knows the answer to that." The roup stayed silent for a moment before Alec spoke."

"Let's do something fun, Arty only has a few days left. Stop stressing over Hogwarts events the pack is safe for now and that's all that matters." The rest nodded agreeing with Alec.

"Arty!" Arty looked up recognizing Fenrir's voice.

"Well I suppose that's my summons. He's gonna tell me it's too cold out here or something, like I'm fragile." They snorted before following her back to their families all ushering them into Tom's hut to stay warm.

Arty sighed knowing this year would certainly bring some more changes.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling

"That's' great everyone! You're all doing really well." Harry smiled at the DA. Arty spun her wand standing behind the crowd. She froze as she heard the voices that the rest could yet.

"Harry!" Everyone turned towards the suddenly tense girl.

"Everyone run its Umbridge she's coming!" The group took off everyone running in different direction. Arty took off making it safely back to the common room seeing Ron and Hermione moments later.

"Where's Harry?" the trio look at each other knowing something was wrong.

Time Skip

"Arty!" Maggie pulled the smaller girl into her arms causing them both to fall in a heap on the ground.

Nick pulled Arty up laughing at his mate and friend. Pulling Arty into a hug the group walked while Arty told them the story of how Dumbledore was kicked out of his position.

"Arty?" Fenrir called from somewhere in the camp. Arty sighed before locating her mate.

Fenrir grabbed his mate kissing her quickly before leading her to the forest for the upcoming transformation.

Time Skip

"Harry? Are you sure that you're feeling all right?" Arty watched a sickly looking Harry very closely. It was the morning of their history of Magic exam.

"I'm fine Arty just didn't sleep well." Harry ended the conversation sitting himself at an exam table.

It wasn't unit Arty saw Harry faint that she knew something was majorly wrong. Finishing her exam Arty ran to the hospital wing to find Harry.

Walking up to his bed with Hermione and Ron the three listened as Harry told them of the vision he had of Sirius being tortured. "We need to do something! They'll kill him!"

Hermione chewed her lip nervously before replying, "Harry what if this is a trick, you're supposed to be blocking your mind, what if you know who is just using you?"

"Hermione its Sirius!" The trio looked at Harry not quite agreeing.

"Look what if we find a way to contact Sirius." Arty reasoned.

The group agreed and they're plan was set into motion.

Time Skip

"Harry how do we even know where we're going?"

"I can remember what my dream showed me. Just follow me." They travelled through the rows of prophecies as the group became more nervous with seeing no sign of Sirius.

"Harry, this one has your name on it." Harry began to reach forward before Arty grabbed his arm.

"You shouldn't touch it."

"It has my name on it." Harry grabbed the orb looking closely as Arty whirled around hearing the steps that none of them could.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

'Where's Sirius?' Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, The Dark Lord always knows!'

'Always,' echoed Malfoy softly. 'Now, give me the prophecy, Potter.'

'I want to know where Sirius is!'

'I want to know where Sirius is!' mimicked the woman to his left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Harry's eyes.

'You've got him,' said Harry, ignoring the rising panic in his chest, the dread he had been fighting since they had first entered the ninety-seventh row. 'He's here. I know he is.'

'The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,' said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice. Harry felt Ron stir beside him.

'Don't do anything,' Harry muttered. 'Not yet - '

The woman who had mimicked him let out a raucous scream of laughter.

'You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!'

'Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix,' said Malfoy softly. 'He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter.'

'I know Sirius is here,' said Harry, though panic was causing his chest to constrict and he felt as though he could not breathe properly. 'I know you've got him!'

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all.

'It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter,' said Malfoy. 'Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands.'

'Go on, then,' said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the five wands of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose on either side of him. The knot in Harry's stomach tightened. If Sirius really was not here, he had led his friends to their deaths for no reason at all . . .

But the Death Eaters did not strike.

'Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt,' said Malfoy coolly.

It was Harry's turn to laugh.

'Yeah, right!' he said. 'I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?'

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: 'Accio proph-

'Do not play games with us, Potter,' said Malfoy.

'I'm not playing games,' said Harry, half his mind on the conversation, half on his wandering foot. And then he found someone's toes and pressed down upon them. A sharp intake of breath behind him told him they were Hermione's.

'What?' she whispered.

'Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?' Malfoy sneered.

'I - what?' said Harry. And for a moment he quite forgot his plan. 'What about my scar?'

'What?' whispered Hermione more urgently behind him.

'Can this be?' said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, Harry hissed to Hermione, moving his lips as little as possible, 'Smash shelves - '

'Dumbledore never told you?' Malfoy repeated. 'Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why - '

' - when I say now - '

' - you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording . . 'NOW!' yelled Harry.

Five different voices behind him bellowed, 'REDUCTO!' Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart.

'RUN!' Harry yelled.

The group split up running in different directions. Harry grabbed Arty's hand pulling her along as she fired spells at their pursuers. Breaking into the main atrium Arty's hand was wrenched from his own as he saw each of his friends held by a death eater.

"Here Potter, now!"

As they spoke white flashes appeared around and Sirius was suddenly standing right infront of Harry.

"Stay away from my godson." And Sirius clocked Malfoy as the fighting began.

Each side fired curses unwilling to yield before Sirius was struck his body travelling towards the veil.

"No!" Harry screamed and reached for his godfather as Remus held him back. Ripping himself away Harry ran after Bellatrix.

Arty ran after him but froze upon seeing Dumbledore facing off against Voldemort. As Voldemort reappeared in Harry's body Arty couldn't tear herself away as she crawled towards him.

She held his hand as his love for his friends expelled Voldemort from his body.

As the minister and others showed up they glimpsed the Dark Lord realizing they were wrong.

Time Skip

"You can't go back. Arty this is the Dark Lord!"

"Even more reason for me to go! I need to learn. Fen we have this conversation almost every year, it's my school I need to go back."

"You're just being ridiculous-" Arty cut Fenrir off with a chaste kiss.

"You are my Alpha and my mate Fen, but it's still my life." Fenrir sighed pulling his mate closer to his body as he brought his lips down again onto hers.

"You're driving me crazy." Giggling Arty pulled the reason for the conversation from her pocket, her owl scores and 6th year letter.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Artemis Parn has achieved:

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Ancient Runes O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

"Alright let's see it brainiac." Arty turned seeing her friends standing in the doorway.

"All O's!" Arty was passed around accepting hugs are congratulations before finding herself back in Fenrir's arms.

"So I suppose having the best grades in my year leads to the necessity that I'll be returning." Arty smirked as Fenrir glared, but she knew that she had won this fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12  
The group walked quickly through the streets of Diagon Alley, they didn't want to be out for too long. This year with the threat of a possible approaching war, Fenrir was not able to send as many of his pack to accompany Arty. They had decided the group would go unnoticed easier if it was a smaller group of younger wolves. Simply put Arty was accompanied by Alec, Rollin, and Liam. They were finishing up, simply going to grab some mediwizard books as Arty had been accepted as the apprentice for Madam Pompfrey.  
"Hey Arty! I told you it was her guys." Ron shouted as the trio and Ginny made their way towards the four tense looking wolves.  
"How's your summer been? How were your owl results, mine were all Os except for one E! I'm sure yours were alright, not as good as those though right?" Hermione rambled as Alec pulled Arty into his side effectively cutting off the chatter.  
"Enough. It is not safe times to be standing open in the middle of the. streets; you will speak to Arty at school." As he pushed Arty, none too gently, to walk in front of him, arty growled lightly before seeing the stony expression on Alec's usually carefree face and knew not to push him.

Harry spoke up, "I don't know what it is with you guys always telling her what to do, but Arty's her own person that can make her own decision!"  
"That's where you're wrong Potter, as I outrank the three of them with no Alpha around they follow my orders. Leave us be before this gets ugly, I promise you will regret it." Harry took a step back as the angry beta in training stepped towards him as he spoke.  
Alec smirked down at the wizard before pulling Arty's arms and being on their way.  
Time skip  
"As if Potter tried to challenge you though. The disrespect is unbelievable."  
Alec scoffed, "wizards don't understand the roles of a leader. Yes every person has freedom, but when someone in charge tells you to do something, you do it no questions asked."  
"Hey! I certainly don't follow anyone's orders."  
"Really?" The whole group laughed as right on time a clearly stressed Fenrir sauntered over to the group.  
"C'mon Arty to the cabin we have things to discuss."  
"Well maybe I don't want to."  
"Now Arty, don't test me right now." Arty looked at her mate and alpha before deciding that angering him was definitely not worth trying to prove a point.  
Fenrir stalked ahead Arty jogging to keep up with her alpha. When he was this angry she knew that she'd be dealing with Fenrir in full alpha mode.  
Fenrir punched the wall of their hut splintering a beam and splitting his knuckles in the process.  
"One of the gatherers, Amy she's mated to Hoss, she was attempting to gain supporters for Dumbledore."  
"What? Why?"  
"Apparently she was a Hufflepuff and her aunt is Amelia Bones. Dumbledore recruited her a month after Hoss scented her. Thankfully no one has been willing to listen, but she'll be banished at tonight's full moon and I'm not sure if Hoss will choose to leave after the fight or stay."  
Arty curled into Fenrir's lap allowing him to hold her, giving him her strength while he dealt with such a complicated issue. Banishment had happened only once before, a girl named Ashley fell in love with another pack member. She attempted to trick the boy, but he came clean and her mate asked for the banishment and and in the end the girl was attacked by another pack and killed. Lone wolves living near other packs don't survive for long.  
"So, do you think Hoss will fight for her?"  
"Yes, it's ingrained in us to fight for our mates. The question is when he loses will he choose to leave with her or stay with his pack."  
Fenrir just held Arty close before sighing. "I need to go prep the betas and deltas, ill see you at the feast tonight." Quickly kissing Arty Fenrir walked out of the hut. Moments later it was full again.  
"Our parents told us." Alec stated as he pulled a now tearing Arty into his arms.  
"It's gonna be scary, what if Hoss decides to leave? I thought he was your friend Alec?" Maggie asked her older brother from Nick's arms.  
"He is, but if he chooses a traitor over the pack than he'll lose my loyalty."  
"I thought that you can't help but side with your mate, because you can never have another."  
"No, if you have true loyalty to the pack it could override the love for the mate, and if she were to die, another girl would eventually be born as a mate to him, if he truly breaks their bond by turning his back."  
"That's why when a mated couple has one partner die, the other follows soon after."  
"Tonight will be the test." Liam declared.  
Time skip  
The wolves crowded around as the alphas and betas had pinned Hoss. Amy was waiting by the forest line as Hoss stopped fighting rejoining the pack. Amy ran quickly realizing their bond was broken. As Fenrir licked Hoss's face the pack accepted him back in relishing in his pack loyalty.  
Time skip  
"We'll see you in a month Arty!" As Arty grabbed Fenrir's hand he apparated them to the train station. Now that Dumbledore knew Arty's pack there was no point in hiding it, as well Fenrir wanted to be discreet so only him and Arty was the best they could get.  
Fenrir carried her trunk into a compartment before pulling her into his arms. "I'll miss you love. Be safe and write to me if ANYTHING happens. Understood?"  
Arty nodded kissing Fenrir one last time before heading onto the train and watching as Fenrir disapparated.  
"Arty there you are! I was looking everywhere for you." As Harry called her name Arty stuck a smile on her face and sighed: it was time to start the year.  
Time skip  
"Welcome back to another exciting year! I want to welcome some new teachers this year! Coming out of retirement is Horace Slughorn resuming his old position of Potions Master. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by our own Professor Snape! Lastly aiding Professor Hagrid will be a returning graduate Amy Bones!"  
Arty's head whirled around catching sight of their disgraced pack member. Of course she'd run back to the wizards, she'd only been a wolf for less than a year, she was still a witch first.  
Arty immediately retired after the feast writing to Fenrir about the new staffing.  
Time Skip  
Walking on the grounds with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Arty relished in the feel of the grass beneath her toes as they headed to Hagrid's.  
"Oy wonderin' when you folks would be makin yer way down'ere. Like ya t'meet my new help, Amy."  
As Arty stared off against the older wolf she felt her temper rise,-"  
"Arty! Perfect I'd been meaning to speak to you, you just need to get our pack to start being proactive-"  
Arty didn't hear the rest simply any reference to Arty's pack as her own was enough for Arty to boil over. Grabbing the older wolf and managing to pin her Arty growled out:  
"First off it's my pack, you were kicked out, second as Alpha has already decreed we won't be fighting with wizards therefore we won't fight, lastly in case it hasn't sunken in, it's my pack and you're lower than an omega in my eyes."  
Arty growled as the older girl straightened herself up.  
"At least I don't act like an animal, I have class unlike you!"  
"Fine so take that class and find another group to fight with you, because even if you were dying, the pack would not stand to defend you." Arty glared as the older girl began to shrink under the tougher wolf's glare. It was clear who held the dominance in this situation.  
"Arty! How can you be so cruel, she just said that she's a part if your pack!"  
"No she's not, she's a lone wolf now, and I hold no pity for traitors."  
Arty stocked off knowing that Fenrir would need to hear about this.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13  
Sighing Fenrir opened his eyes peering at his betas who sat around his cabin. "Arty wrote. The banished one showed up at Hogwarts apparently telling Dumbledore she still has pull, Arty thinks its bloody lies, but it's troubling."  
"You're worried for her safety."  
Seeing Fenrir's incredulous look Tom backtracked. "I mean you don't believe he has support, you just worry that Dumbledore's desperation might cause Arty to be hurt."  
"Yes." Fenrir replied stiffly.  
"Fenrir what has you so closed, it's Tom and I, and you can tell us anything."  
"I know my friend, I'm simply worried that people's desperation for our pack's loyalty will cause harm to my mate."  
"Then bring her home."  
"She would never come without just cause; I just hope the push factor doesn't hurt her."  
Time skip  
As Arty sat in a window sill on the 4th floor she tensed as footsteps could be head down the hall. No one came down this hall, except for her. Pulling her wand out Arty came face to face with Malfoy and his sidekicks.  
"Easy there werewolf." Baring her teeth Arty assessed the situation. There were four of them and one of her. Even though two were horrid at magic together they probably matched her for strength.  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
"The Dark Lord wishes to offer your Alpha a deal, all werewolves. Equal status in the new world."  
"I unfortunately can't make deals Malfoy. Not that I would ever take one from you."  
"Be a good little bitch and pass the message on to your Alpha. The Dark Lord expects an answer by the end of the year. You'll know when."  
Arty stared at Malfoy's retreating figure clutching her knees to her chest; Fenrir was not going to like this.  
Time skip  
"Fen, listen please! Malfoy has no power, there's nothing he can do to me!"  
"Arty all of your life I've allowed you more freedom than any other pack member. I should have followed my judgment after each year when something terrible could have happened to you. This is it though Arty, as your alpha and your mate I'm telling you that as long as you are a member of this pack, you will not be returning to Hogwarts."  
"You can't do this!"  
"I can really, you simply won't be getting on the train to go back after the winter break. Enough is enough Arty, it's not as if you're going to ever hold down a job at the ministry, leave wizarding affairs to those it affects the greatest, but you are finished at Hogwarts."  
Arty felt the tears role down her face as she looked at Fenrir's stone expression. He wouldn't be relenting this time, Arty would never see Hogwarts again.  
Time skip  
It was months later when the pack got word of Dumbledore's death. Fenrir enforced the wards and added a Fidellus charm with himself as the secret keeper just in case. Life moved on.  
That was Arty's thought as she woke up pulled tightly into Fenrir's chest. Ever since they had finalized their mating bond he'd been even more protective. Always touching her, probably hoping she'd miraculously get pregnant so soon. He wanted pups and watching Maggie with her swollen stomach and Alec's mate having already had their first son, Arty was getting used to the idea.  
They had been hearing rumors though, of a final battle brewing. Arty knew it would be only a matter of time before one side would have to entirely triumph the other, but she knew that she would never fight.  
Secretly Arty longed for it, the feeling of her magic rushing through her even in practice duels. Fenrir had entirely lost sight of the changes going on as she turned 17. Only a few months ago and Arty could feel the full potential of her magic swirling inside her. Sure, she helped the healers, but with no one allowed to the leave the wards, the biggest thing to deal with was a broken arm from climbing the trees.  
"Arty! Come help us please!"  
Sighing and shaking the thoughts of the stirring magic inside of her Arty scooped Emily from the floor smiling as she looked into Alec's eyes reflected in the baby girl's face.  
"Oh can't you not wait to start a family of your own Arty!" Maggie squealed rubbing her newly showing stomach.  
"No I can wait." And there it was the words Arty'd been holding back since the day over a year ago that Fenrir finally came through with his threat to pull her from Hogwarts.  
"Arty!"Maggie and Mia looked affronted, shocked at the outburst from the usually subdued girl.  
"Why would I want children who will without a doubt be wizards, to tell them stories of a magical place where they could learn everything and that they can never attend?" The girls let the conversation die knowing now was not the time to discuss this.  
Time Skip  
The pack watched as Fenrir pulled the heaviest of the wards down. It was common knowledge that the light had won the war, werewolves had equal rights, yet Arty couldn't be angrier. People she knew had died to give them these rights and they did nothing to help.  
As the pack dispersed some parents taking their children to travel farther Fenrir walked back to his cabin knowing they had put off this argument for much too long.  
As he opened the door and sat across the room from her on the bed he waited.  
"You know I remember an argument from one of my first years where you said you could never keep me from school because you knew I would resent you for it, I disagreed. It's interesting to see how even then you were right. "  
"That's not fair Arty; I did what was best for you."  
"Then what about now, I want to go back."  
"No. Wizarding society is only just starting to build itself back up. Do what you can here, we have a handful of cubs who are showing possible signs of magic, teach them." And like always Arty listened as her Alpha spoke because he was just looking out for her.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

( 17 years later)  
"Shiloh come here please."  
"Mum where's dad?"  
Arty smiled sadly at her youngest child and only daughter. Out of their three children Shiloh was the only one to truly take her mother's looks. Her twins were 14 now the boys were years into magical education, at the camp at looked like copies of their father with their mother's bright green eyes. They chose to forgo school staying with the pack. But Shiloh ever her mother's daughter wanted to see the world.  
"I'm sure the boys will come, they're probably running late."  
Shiloh could see the lie in her mother's eyes. She knew her father would not wish her well as she had defied his wishes by going away to school. But she had no choice. Emmett and Tyler were so overbearing add on her father's ever present need to control her and it was smothering. The chance to go the magical school her mother would tell her about was a dream come true.  
"Arty?" Shiloh and her mother both tuned at the voice, coming face to face with Harry Potter.  
"It's been a long time Harry." They hugged lightly as Harry gave a small smile to the very tiny girl in front of him. He squatted down reaching his hand out.  
"And who might you be my dear?"  
"Shiloh, sir. I'm a first year this year."  
"Well then you just have to come meet my son and niece they'll be first years as well."  
Shiloh looked to her mum for approval as Arty smile the two followed Harry over to the large group. They chatted until it was time to place the children on the train.

Arty pulled Shiloh off to the side. "Remember I love you every second of the day my little cub, your father and brothers love you too Shiloh. I will see you in a month for the full moon. Write to me with your house baby girl." Giving her daughter one last hug the little blonde jumped on the train following Albus and Rose to a compartment.  
Shiloh watched her mother leave secretly glad the boys had not shown up and ruined her chance at making any friends.

**Author's Note**

**That's it every one, Arty's adventure is complete. I was debating looking into Shiloh's life as a born werewolf. Let me know if anyone would be interested in reading it, either review or pm me please,**

**Cheers!**


	15. Poll

Hey everyone,

There is also a poll on my profile for whether or not I should make a sequel, check it out please!


End file.
